The present invention relates generally to the field of optical fiber communications and, more particularly, to an optical fiber termination and a method of making the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,677 and 3,932,023 disclose optical fibers having integral lenses formed on the forward ends thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,677 discloses that an integral lens may be formed on a fiber by melting the end of the fiber. The melting of the fiber and creates an extremely smooth, clear lens surface. Thus, the lens not only provides an appreciable improvement in optical coupling efficiency, but also it avoids the tedious grinding and polishing operations normally required for the mating end faces of optical fibers.
It is currently the practice to mount optical fibers into ferrules by the use of a suitable adhesive. This procedure is time consuming and expensive.
It is the object of the present invention to retain an optical fiber, having an integral spherical lens formed on its mating end, in a ferrule of an optical fiber termination without the use of adhesives.